Deadpool (Marvel)
Wade Winston Wilson, also better known as Deadpool, is a major character from Marvel Comics, serving as an anti-hero/anti-villain in the majority of his appearances. He is a mutant mercenary with an insatiable bloodlust and the uncanny ability to break the fourth wall, usually aware of the medium he is in. However, because of his moral code, he (generally) does as much good things as he does bad. History Though published by Marvel, there is no escaping the fact that for all of his banter, popularity and personality, Deadpool is at heart a merciless assassin and psychopath: he has killed many people who deserved it but has also been quite happy to do away with innocent people for the right price. He is sometimes even willing to kill people he worked with in the past for a quick buck. Deadpool has always inhabited a crazy world of his own and as such really doesn't fit well with our ideals of "good" and "evil" - he can be a hero one moment and a villain the next. With this insane mind, he often breaks the 4th wall in many works he appears in, and people don't understand what he means as he is doing so. This often results in both villains and heroes disliking him because of his unpredictable nature and annoyance at what they perceive as annoying antics. In other media ''Hulk Vs Wolverine'' Deadpool was part of the Weapon X crew and an antagonist in this animated special - he worked alongside famous Wolverine foes Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike, and Omega Red. However, he showed himself as a trickster and psychopath just as he has always done in the past and became a more neutral force as the story progressed. On the hand, he does mention doing things his mainstream counterpart wouldn't even thinking of doing like "killing babies." ''X-Men'' Films First Timeline Deadpool was a villain in the live-action movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine - though this was a very different Deadpool from the wise-cracking anti-hero of the comic books, in the movie he was also given more powers than he traditionally has in the comic books - he is also mute (having no mouth to speak off) - instead of having two swords he actually has two extendable blades that can come out of his arms, similar to Baraka and was a brutal fighter working for William Stryker. In the end, he was decapitated by Wolverine but it required a team-up with his traditional rival, Sabretooth, to stand a chance against this powerful incarnation of Deadpool. Second Timeline In the second film timeline, Deadpool is reimagined as his more traditional anti-villain self, seeking to protect his girlfriend and get revenge on villains like Ajax. After his girlfriend dies from an assassin, Deadpool decides to join the X-Men and protect Firefist from Cable of an alternate future. Ultimate Spider-Man Deadpool appears as an anti-villain. Ultimate Marvel In the Ultimate Marvel universe, Deadpool is envisioned as an anti-mutant extremist and a cyborg, in this universe he is the leader of the Ultimate Marvel version of the Reavers - who hunt mutants for sport as part of a twisted reality TV show. Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions Trivia *Deadpool is confirmed to be a parody of DC Comics' supervillain Deathstroke, whom he shares many similarities with (Deathstroke's name is Slade Wilson, he has a healing factor, and is also a skilled assassin and marksman). **This became the running gag in Teen Titans Go! To The Movies where the film's antagonist, Slade, often mistaken by Titans as Deadpool, much to his fury. *Deadpool fought Deathstroke in an episode of DEATH BATTLE and won. He later faced off against Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but due to the two's shared ability to see past the fourth wall, they instead became friends and went on to troll Wizard and Boomstick by not killing each other and wrecking the show. *Deadpool was scheduled to return in the second season of Wolverine and the X-Men before it was canceled. Quote External links Deadpool on Heroes Wiki Navigation Category:Assassins Category:Amoral Category:Fighters Category:Immortals Category:Mercenaries Category:On & Off Category:Trickster Category:Martial Artists Category:X-Men Villains Category:Military Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Nihilists Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Titular Category:Egotist Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Greedy Category:Vandals Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Mutated Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Stalkers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Dissociative Category:Honorable Category:Self-Aware Category:Protective Category:Spouses Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Psychics Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Parents Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Comic Relief Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Vigilante Category:Tragic Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Crossover Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Protagonists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Torturer Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Love Rivals Category:Cataclysm Category:Hulk Villains Category:Ensemble Category:Incompetent Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Suicidal Category:Brutes Category:Strategic